Un bonbon ou un sort
by Virginie10969
Summary: Drabble pour le concours Sterek Addiction Halloween : Stiles se rend chez Derek dans le but de "fêter" Halloween et plus si affinité.


**Bon allez je me suis laissée emportée par la folie du moment et j'ai osé poster le drabble envoyé à Sterek Addiction pour leur jeu Halloween.**

 **Sterek all the way !!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Stiles se réveilla encore une fois dans un état second. Il grogna longuement avant de prendre une douche froide qui le calma. Alors que l'eau coulait sur lui, il décida que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Son cerveau tourna alors à pleine puissance pour trouver le plan d'action idéal. Un sourire malicieux, un tour sur internet, une visite chez Deaton et le tour était joué.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles déballait le paquet qu'il venait de recevoir puis se positionna devant le miroir. Il se dit alors que c'était mission impossible, que son esprit avait encore déraillé, qu'il n'oserait jamais. Puis il pensa à ce qu'il y gagnerait si cela fonctionnait. Même si cela ne devait arrivée qu'une fois, il pourrait mourir ensuite ca lui serait bien égal.

Il enfila un grand manteau cachant son accoutrement, attrapa un petit paquet et bu un verre du whisky de son père histoire de ne pas flancher avant de partir en jeep.

Une fois devant la porte métallique, il prit quelques secondes pour respirer à fond, retira son manteau et finit d'ajuster son costume avant de frapper.

"Des bonbons ou un sort" s'écria-t-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

"Halloween, sérieusement Stiles ? Tu n'as pas passé l'âge? Je n'ai pas de bonbons, tu peux rentrer chez toi" soupira le loup.

"Alors ce sera un sort. Allez, buvons au moins un verre ensemble. J'ai un peu d'alcool à loup pour fêter Halloween." jacassa l'adolescent s'incrustant dans le loft.

"Si je bois avec toi tu t'en ira ?" demanda le loup agacé.

" Promis" répondit l'adolescent qui fouillait déjà dans les placards à la recherche de verres. Derek en profita pour détailler le costume de Stiles qui était torse nu dans un petit short en fourrure brune avec une queue noire, des oreilles rousses au pointes noires sur la tête ainsi que des pattes poilues aux pieds et aux mains. Il se gifla lorsque le mot sexy lui vint à l'esprit.

"Un renard sérieux? T'a pas trouvé mieux?"

"Je voulais être raccord avec toi, Derek. Allez sors tes crocs et tes griffes" répliqua l'adolescent en lui tendant un verre.

Derek avala son verre cul sec espérant se débarrasser rapidement de cet agaçant visiteur.

"Voilà on a bu un verre tu peux partir" grogna Derek alors que Stiles ne l'écoutait pas et repartit remplir le verre.

Le loup releva les yeux sur l'adolescent et son coeur accéléra la cadence, l'envie de le posséder le submergea alors.

"Stiles? Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait" murmura-t-il.

Mais l'hyperactif l'avait entendu et, un sourire au lèvres, il s'approcha d'une démarche lascive vers l'alpha jusqu'à se coller contre son torse pour lui susurrer à l'oreille "Tu n'avais pas de bonbons, alors je t'ai jeté un sort".

Le souffle de Stiles qui lui chatouillait le cou lui arracha un frisson suivi d'un râle. Alors que l'hyperactif s'éloignait riant doucement, instinctivement, l'alpha le retint par le poignet.

"C'est un sort qui révèle tes envies les plus profondes Derek" lui annonça-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter "alors de quoi as-tu envie?"

Le loup toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'adolescent caressa d'une main ses oreilles de renard alors que l'autre alla se nicher sur ses reins le rapprochant de lui.

Il nicha son nez dans le cou de l'humain et renifla cette agréable odeur qui le mit encore plus sens dessus dessous avant de le prévenir "Veux-tu vraiment savoir? Je te laisse deux secondes pour fuir ou changer d'avis."

"Je préfère rester que rater ça" murmura Stiles avant de sentir les crocs de Derek pincer légèrement sa peau en se déplaçant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Lorsque les yeux de Derek croisèrent à nouveaux ceux de Stiles embués par l'envie, il ne pu se retenir de se jeter sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel l'adolescent répondit avec fougue.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrassant, Derek mordit le bras de Stiles endormi tout contre lui.

"Aïeuh mais pourquoi tu m'as mordu" ronchonna l'adolescent encore endormi.

"Un sort révélant mes envies profondes hein… et la gueule de bois c'est en bonus? Où as-tu eu cet alcool à loup déjà?"

"Je ne divulgue jamais mes sources. Tu va me tuer ? Je m'y suis préparé tu sais" s'inquiéta Stiles.

"Pas si tu va me préparer un petit-déjeuner dans ton mignon costume de renard" conclut Derek avant de l'embrasser.

Stiles sauta du lit, enfilant sa tenue et partit se mettre au fourneaux fier d'avoir réussi à ensorcelé Derek.


End file.
